Pokemon Yellow Ambitions
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: Brendan, May, Wally, Lucas, Dawn, Jun, Ethan, Soul, and Lyra have completed their journey and are heading to Kanto for their own seperate reasons but the Professors stop them to tell them the story of the Legendary Trainer Yellow.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Yellow Ambitions**

**Prologue**

**By: Daronta**

"Brendan, May, Wally, come here for a minute." Professor Birch called for us sitting on a bench placed in front of his book shelf on the left side of the Lab. His aura felt more serious than the first time I meant him so I prepared for what he had to say.

"Lucas, Dawn, Jun, I have something important to tell you." Professor Rowan called for us, standing on the sandy beach on route 000. The waves crashed the shore violently yet silently in the red evening sun. Professor Rowan seemed distance, more distance than usual, that distance made me more patient than I usually was.

"Ethan, Soul, Lyra, there's something I must tell you before you go," Professor Elm warned us as we stood near Ethan's house, around the riverbank that lead to the Kanto Region. I felt he was gonna tell us, about that man, the one who beat me with his Dragonite.

"I am going to tell you the story of Ash, Ash Yellow," The Professor announced, "The Savoir of Kanto."

-To Begin-

Okay not only will I begin Yellow Ambitions but I'll also start Crystal Hearts and A Burning Soul(this is not the final title of the story). Hopefully during the summer I can complete all my story work at a decent amount of time in-between chapters.


	2. Capture 1: Venasaur

**Pokemon Yellow Ambitions**

**Capture 1: Venasaur**

**By: Daronta**

The first time I saw him was when he recklessly tried to run into the grass with out a pokemon.

"Wait!" I warned as he approached me. "You can't go in the grass without a pokemon!"

"I'm sorry Professor but I went to your lab and I was told you were absent," He told me. His jet black hair was covered by an official pokemon league cap; probably from his mother, and he wore a yellow jacket with no sleeves, underneath the jacket he wore a small black tee.

"Well, allow me to apologize for my absent, I was busy obtaining a pokemon who seemed to have strayed from the Viridian Forest." I consoled him.

"Come, we'll go back to my lab mister….. umm?"

"Yellow," He replied, "Ash Yellow."

I grew concerned because this boy was similar to another boy who recently received a Chamander from me. As we walked back to my lab my grandson approached us and impatiently ran into lab asking for _another_ pokemon.

"Hey Gramps! I've already evolved the Bulbasuar you've given me so I want a new pokemon!" My grandson asked as courteously as he could.

"What do you mean you've evolved it?" I asked him quite puzzled since I gave it to him the just other day.

"I've been trainin' see!" He replied releasing a large, green, and four legged pokemon with a large pink flower with yellow poka-dots from his pokeball.

"You already have a Venasaur?" I asked him completely surprised because I gave him a Bulbasaur the other morning.

"Well, why don't you just catch another pokemon?" However, I already knew how spoiled my grandson was and how he would respond, I asked anyway. "I have to help Ash here obtain his first pokemon."

We finally entered my laboratory before turning to the ever-so-quiet Ash Yellow, "Alright Ash, you see that table over there?" I pointed to the lone desk sitting around a massive pile of books and research that covered the entire lab, where even sunlight couldn't even get through the windows.

"Yes," He replied modestly, following my finger to the table but before he could even lift a foot, my grandson raced for the only pokeball on the desk and snatched it.

"IT'S MINE!" My arrogant grandson exclaimed, I scowled at him for a moment but continued helping Ash.

"Fine," I shrugged then reached into my pocket retrieving a pokeball. "Here Ash, I wanted to test run this pokemon first but since I have no other pokemon left I want you to have it."

Ash took the ball from me and suddenly dropped it. The ball cracked, forcing it to open and release a yellow rat with a jagged tail from it.

"Sorry Professor, it shocked me." Ash humbly admitted.

"That's alright; I'll just repair the pokeball for you…."

"Gramps that little rat is making a run for it!" My grandson violently warned me, shocking me to a near heart attack. '_I am too old to be around this brat.'_However, his warning was correct; the little yellow mouse ran straight for the doors and left the lab.

"Don't worry Professor I'll catch it," The emotionless Ash Yellow assured me as he walked towards the door.

"Umm, alright if that's what you truly desire," Before I could finish he had already left and that's when I realized I should've stopped him.

"Gray Blue Oak," I called for my grandson and he reacted to his full name, knowing I was about to send him on an errand.

"Need me to chase that defenseless twerp for you?" He asked.

"Yes," I sighed as he rushed out if the laboratory.

'_That child was so nice, and peaceful. Why couldn't my offspring give me a grandson like that?'_

* * *

Journal Entry: Professor Oak

That was the last time I saw Ash Yellow that day, hopefully he'll be okay.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Daronta: "Aright, I know I'm horribly, horribly, horribly late and to top that off it's just an introduction chapter."

Fans: "YOU HAD US WAIT FOR THIS?"

Daronta: "Sorry about that, I kind of know how you feel. It's like the time I went to see The Last Airbender by M Knight Whatevalon. Horrible movie by the way, don't waste your time, for most of you I might be warning you as late as I post up chapters. –sigh- Now I'm just changing the subject. Hopefully I can continue my stories from now on but I won't promise anything so please don't said death threats to continue."


End file.
